The Quarterback and the Witch
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: <html><head></head>There were two things in life that Tyler Lockwood knew for a fact. The first, was that he was an amazing quarterback. The second, that he could get any girl he wanted. Or so he had thought... A TYLER AND LIV STORY [Tylena friendship with eventual Delena reunion, Parkwood romance] Please read and review. TYLER X LIV</html>


**Title: **The Quarterback and the Witch

**Summary**: There were two things in life that Tyler Lockwood knew for a fact. The first, was that he was an amazing quarterback. The second, that he could get _any _girl he wanted. Or so he had thought. (Story title may change)

**Disclaimer/ Note from the author: **PARKWOOD FTW! I am sooooooo obsessed with this pairing...like you have NO idea how much I have fangirled over 6x01 (I honestly believe they were the best part of the premiere!) Anyways, I love them so much that I decided to write a fic on them. I hope people read it, because I would love to write more. If you like Liv and Tyler together like me, please leave me a review or PM me so that we can fangirl together ;) Anyways, first Parkwood fic...hope you like it. Please review if you have time. Paris xx

**Date Published: **7 October, 2014

**© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: <strong>The Lecture

"Who would like to explain the _difference_ between the terms occult and cult? Anybody?" Alaric Saltzman asked the students in his packed auditorium."Nobody? I see no one has done their assigned reading for the week. How about you, Mr Lockwood?"

"Me?" Tyler choked out quickly. "Uh...I..."

"Uh, I... doesn't quite cut it, Mr Lockwood...anyone else?"

"Dick." Tyler mumbled under his breath when Alaric turned his attention to another student. Liv laughed loudly and Tyler shot her a quick, dirty look.

"What?" she hissed quietly. "Maybe if you spent more time paying _attention _in class instead of checking me out...you would know the answer."

"I was _not _checking you out." he said whispered back. "I was trying to see what page we were on."

"Puh-lease." Liv said rolling her eyes quickly. "I know when I'm being hit on."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are not my type."

Liv chuckled loudly. "I'm exactly _your type. _You are delusional...just like every other dumb jock that tries to hit on me."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You sit next to me in every lecture. And before you say its because you have no other friends in this class...don't. You'd just be lying to yourself. Elena is also in this class and supposedly your friend, but you never sit next to her."

"She always sits in the front row."

"Whatever." Liv said rolling her eyes, before continuing quickly. "You come late to like every class, but you're the only jock that is ever late. So it's either you are coming late because you suck being the great quarterback you _think _that you are and coach is kicking your butt when the others leave... or you come late on purpose because you want to talk to me during the lectures, you know... just so you can ask me what page we are on. You're into me and I didn't even have to use a spell to prove it."

"You wish, princess." Tyler scoffed loudly. "And for the record...it's more like the other way around. You're into me and its so _obvious_."

Liv laughed loudly. "I can do better. I'm _not _into you, Tyler. You are not my type. Sorry."

"Hey, we can do a spell after class to prove it. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. You've got the hots for me and I don't blame you...I have that effect on women."

"Cocky, much? And if its '_so obvious' _that I am into you...why would you need me to use a spell to prove it?" Liv whispered, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I think you're starting to doubt yourself."

"The spell wouldn't be for me. I'm not the one in _denial._ You, sweetheart on the other hand..." he whispered back hotly. "I'd be happy to see the outcome. You know, if you were ever game enough to do the spell."

Liv blushed quickly. "I am _not _doing the stupid spell. You are just going to have to find out the hard way that you are not my type, just like everyone else."

"Chicken shit."

"Whatever you say, quarterback."

"I'm sorry...am I interrupting your conversation?" Alaric asked in an annoyed voice, staring directly in the direction of where Tyler and Liv were sitting. "Do continue with what was so important...Please by all means."

Liv blushed quickly and apologized. "I was just letting him know what page we were on...seeing that he came late to class because of practice."

"You can both see me after class." he said in an unimpressed voice. "But seeing as you interrupted us all...perhaps you would know the difference to the two terms, Miss Parker?"

"The term occult relates to mystical, supernatural or magical powers, practices or phenomena...it involves things like witchcraft, sorcery, voodooism, wizardry, fortune-telling, trance channeling, tarot cards, crystal balls, ouija boards, and horoscopes. Whereas, the term cult has a completely different meaning and that should not be confused with the other similar sounding word. Simply speaking, the term cult is used to describe religious or semi-religious groups whose members are controlled in almost every single respect by a single individual. Some good examples of a cult are the Hare Krishnas or Scientologists."

"I see that someone actually did the assigned reading that I allocated for this week. Thank you for the thorough detail in the difference of the two terms, Miss Parker, however I would still like to see you and Mr Lockwood after class though."

"Nerd." Tyler whispered, rolling his eyes quickly.

-x-

"Remember that your essay on an occult practice of your choosing is due next week." Alaric said as the students in his auditorium started to hurry off in the direction of their next lectures.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, catching a hold of Liv's wrist before she could leave the room. "Ric needs to see us after class."

"Sorry, dad." she said sarcastically. "I have somewhere to be."

"This won't take long." Alaric said, walking up to them. "Please sit down."

Liv sighed heavily and sat back down next to Tyler.

"I don't appreciate talking during my lectures..." he said looking at Liv, before turning his attention to Tyler. "Or turning up late for class every week. I see it as a form of disrespect." he said sighing heavily. "Now, I have been more than lenient with you _both _because we have all lost people that we care about...but I will not keep making excuses for your behavior. In addition to your essays that are due next week, I want you both to come together with a combined presentation of three occult practices of your choosing to be demonstrated in front of the class."

"What?" Liv and Tyler both said together in unison.

"I also want you both to be in charge of our stall on our next excursion trip."

"You can't be serious." Liv mumbled. "Why?"

"We don't even like each other." Tyler said shaking his head in disagreement. "We are barely friends!"

"Well that's too bad." Alaric said dryly. "The presentation will be graded, so I would advise that you take it seriously as it will contribute to both your final marks; and the stall, well...I needed some volunteers for that, but I figured you might as well do it...seeing how well you both get along during my lectures."

"But-"

"You can go now." he said before walking back to his desk and starting to pack up his bag.

"Finally." Liv said rolling her eyes and heading out of the room quickly.

"What the hell, man?" Tyler said, walking up to Alaric when they were alone.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"You are _not _my high school teacher anymore."

"No, I'm your College professor...so tread carefully, Tyler."

"What's the deal with this bogus presentation anyways? Why us?"

"Everyone in the class will eventually get around to presenting something throughout the year."

_"In pairs?_ Or was that just us? Because in case you haven't noticed...Liv and I don't exactly get along at all."

"That's not how I see it from down here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler scoffed.

"It means, that you guys barely pay attention during my lectures."

"Hey, I might come late to class, but I make sure to listen when you are explaining things. I was just asking her for the page number."

"Don't lie to me, Tyler. One of the perks of being a vampire is hearing everyone's conversations...but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Look, Ric, the point is...I can't work with her. She thinks I'm _into_ her or something and if I do this... she's going to get the wrong idea."

"Too bad." he said, exiting the auditorium quickly. "Now, if I were you I'd get started on that presentation because you have a lot of work to cover before next week."

-x-

"Elena, wait up. Elena!" Tyler said chasing her down the halls of Whitmore College.

"Hey, Ty. What's up?" she asked frowning. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to him. It wasn't that she didn't like Tyler- because she did- but they were hardly even friends. Sure, he had dated her best friend Caroline for a long time, but they rarely interacted due to the fact that Klaus always ran him out of town at any opportunity to get closer to his girlfriend. After their breakup, Tyler had distanced himself from everyone apart from Matt and her brother Jeremy. So Elena was still getting used to bumping into him in the halls now.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Elena rolled her eyes quickly. "What do you want, Tyler?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. You obviously want something. I mean, why else would you talk to me?"

Tyler frowned. "Elena, we're friends..."

"We are hardly friends."

"Elena..."

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm not mad, or anything..I'm just surprised that you _want_ to talk to me when I actually can't remember for the life of me when we spoke last?"

Tyler pulled Elena's arm gently and stopped her in her tracks. "Caroline told me that you haven't been..._coping." _

Elena groaned loudly. "I'm fine."

"No. No you are not." he said, shaking his head in disagreement. "Elena, I just wanted to tell you that I am here for you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "The same way that Caroline is? Because dropping out of Whitmore and having picnics with her mom is _hardly_ being there for her best friend."

"Caroline lost Bonnie too." Tyler said softly.

"Yeah, well...I lost one of my best friends and _my boyfriend, _Tyler. So forgive me if I'm not thrilled at the idea of losing my _other _best friend too."_  
><em>

"She's been trying to find a way to get Damon back, Elena."

Elena laughed loudly. "Do you actually believe that? She _hates _Damon, Tyler. She has _always _hated Damon! What makes you think that she's actually trying to bring him back?"

"Because she has been reading every book that she can get her hands on...just to make sure that she can find a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Look, Elena. I mean what I said...I'm here for you, anytime. If you ever want to talk...or if you need anything else. Okay? Do you want to grab a coffee?"

Elena sighed heavily. "Thanks Tyler. But I need to find Luke. Maybe some other time?"

"I'm holding you to that." he said, nudging her playfully.

-x-

"I have been looking for you _everywhere._" Tyler said, throwing down his bag onto the table. "I should've known that you would be in the library."

Liv groaned. "What do you want, stalker? Have you come to annoy me again? Or do you want to know what pages we should be reading before our lecture next week? You know...I'm pretty sure Alaric said the pages before the lecture was over, so you can't use _'being late'_ as an excuse this time."

"Ha ha ha." he said sarcastically. "I thought we should start brainstorming for our presentation."

"Now is not a good time." Liv said picking up bag and walking away.

"Well, unlike you, princess..I have practice everyday so my time is kind of _limited_."

"I'll get it done and I'll email you a copy of what you can say...alright?"

"No way. This presentation is going to be marked. How do I know that you don't just lie in my parts to get me to fail, so that you look good?"

Liv smirked playfully. "Good idea. I hadn't thought of that. I'm joking, Tyler! I guess you are just going to have to trust me."

"Look, Liv." he said pulling on her arm gently. "I don't want to do this stupid thing anymore than you do...but I can't afford to fail any of my classes or I won't get a chance to impress the scouts. Coach said that we need to maintain above average in all our other classes otherwise he will take us off the team. Being a quarterback is the _only _thing that I am good at...football is my life...please don't take that from me."

Liv sighed heavily. "Fine. I have class now, but we can meet up tonight and discuss ideas."

"Thank you." he said kissing her cheek quickly before turning red. "Uh, I have no idea _why _I did that. I'm sorry."

"Just don't do anything like that again, okay?" she said, trying her hardest to sound annoyed, despite wanting to smile.

"Sure. So what time tonight?"

"Meet me in my Dorm at eight. It's Dorm 27. I'm sharing with Elena now...you know, since your ex dropped out. Don't be late."

"Eight o'clock tonight. Sure." he said before smiling. "Its a date."

Liv bit down onto her lip and headed out of the library without another word.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I hope this wasn't too OOC or anything but until I see how Parkwood pans out on the show, I had to add my own spin on them. I just love the idea of Tyler and Liv being together so much! I used to be a HARDCORE Forwood shipper, but after 5x13 when Klaroline had sex, I realized that I wanted TYLER'S HAPPINESS ABOVE ALL. If that's Liv, then I'm FOR it and I ship it HARD!

I don't know if anyone will actually read this, but I would love you FOREVER if you take a second to let me know if you liked it or if I should continue?

Thanks for reading,

Paris


End file.
